


Sinking slowly

by kakapunkcool



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, BDSM, Boys in Skirts, Coming Untouched, First Time, M/M, Not Beta Read, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakapunkcool/pseuds/kakapunkcool
Summary: I started a bdsm au and couldn't go on, but I wrote this first time fiction for the universe. I never read it after reading cause I couldn't cope with my fetishes about those two, so sorry forall the mistakes.
Relationships: Griffith & Guts (Berserk), Griffith/Guts (Berserk)
Kudos: 27





	Sinking slowly

When the entered the cab, Guts was immediately on Griffith. He sat him on his lap and started kissing his neck and nibbling the junction between his shoulder, giving soft bites. Griffith couldn't keep still, he was so turned on and hard it was hard to think, he only wanted to get home and feel Guts around him, inside him. He waited for this for so long and couldn't keep quiet anymore, he had to make the man feel as hot as he did, so he whispered in his ear as he rolled his hips into the other's lap:  
"Can you feel how hard I am for you? I imagined it for so long, how you would feel inside me, your hard cock inside me, making me feel so full, till I can't think, till there's nothing but you... you know, I prepared myself with a really small plug... I like to work for it, you know, I want to feel the burn when that thick cock of yours enters me, I want to savor every. Inch. Of.it."   
All Guts could muster was a grunt as he slowly took his hands to the other man's ass and squeezed hard, making the other whimper.   
"So you like playing dirty, huh? Let's see how you handle this". He circled the other man's erection with his fingers and pumped him a few times, then circled the already soaked head with his thumb and licked it with exaggerated delight. Griffith couldn't help a moan from escaping. The driver looked angrily at them.  
"Look at this, I've hardly done anything to you and you're already like this, wait until I really start playing" He then moved his hand to Griffith's ass and slowly moved to his crease, tapping the plug lightly.  
"Is this where you want me, boy?"  
The white haired man was frowning and only nodded his head a couple of times, trying to hide his face on Guts' shoulder.  
"If you don't use your words I won't do anything"  
"Yes... please, there, touch me more, sir  
"That's a good boy..." He then suddenly removed most of the plug and shove it back in one thrust. Griffith jumped and muffled a scream on the black haired man chest as he continued the assault on his prostate, until he was positively melting.  
"Please, I can't do it... i can't wait anymore, i need you now..." Guts suddenly took Griffith off his lap and looked at the night streets and barked to the driver: "stop at the next corner". Griffith was confused by the sudden lack of contact and looked very confused. The taxi came to a stop on a darkened street and Guts three a 50 bill on the driver's lap and pulled the other man by the hand.  
"Hey, what are you doing? Where are we going?" The man kept silent and entered a dead end darkened alley, he looked at both sides, took the other's coat off, turned him around facing the wall and Spike in a hoarse voice in his ear: "I tried to make it nice for you, our first time: taking you to a nice dinner date, a walk and then making love slowly in a nice hotel bed, but you had to be like this, so... provocating." Griffith turned his head quickly and looked at the man and said on a sad voice: "but... I wanted you so much... for so long and... you never said anything, you never did anything... I started to think you didn't wanted me anymore". Guts turned him upfront and searched for his eyes in the dark.  
"Hey, listen to me. Never think that again, I was just insecure, you know I've never been with a man before, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to... get it up when it came down to that." Griffith looked at him wide-eyed: "so the problem was that?"   
"Now that you put it like that it seems kinda silly, but see..." he then took the man's hand and put it in his crotch. "I don't think that's gonna be a problem" the other squeezed a little and Guts growled lowly in his throat: "can we resume now? I'm really getting dizzy with all this blood rushing s..." he was interrupted by a searing kiss and a leg wrapping around his waist. In that moment all he could feel was the heat of that mouth and their tongues sliding together. He took his hand and hoisted the other man higher against the wall, using his right knee to proddle against the plug in Griffith's ass.  
"Hmmmmm!" The other moaned open mouthedly breaking the kiss.  
Guts muttered "I don't think this is going to turn right", then suddenly removed the leg from him and turned the other around so he was ffacing the wall. "As much as I would like to see your pretty face, I can't wait as much as you can't seem to do". He then pushed his clothes erection to the other's ass and started to rut against him.  
"Can you feel this? Can you feel how hard I am for you? How you drive me mad with that body of yours? "  
"Guts... Guts... I..."  
"What? I can't understand you"  
"D-degrade me more"  
"I-i don't really think I can do that"  
"Please, please..." his teary eyes were so pretty, he couldn't deny anything to them, so steeled himself and went 100% dirty.  
"So my beautiful boy wants to be treated like a cockslut. That's what you are, right? My little cockslut "  
"Yes! Yes! Only yours..."  
"So obedient... now, hold yourself open for me " the white haired man reached beneath his skirt and held his cheeks spread to the other's eyes.  
"Oh, the things you do to me". Guts then hastily removed the plug and threw it on any direction. He then took two of his fingers and shoved on his boyfriend's mouth  
"That's right, make them nice and wet for me". The other could only whimper as the other fucked his mouth with the fingers, making him gag on them and drool a little.  
"That's great, now I'm gonna open you up a little" and inserted them inside the other's hole slowly.  
"Oh fuck, that's tight, I'm afraid this is not gonna last as much as I wanted"  
"Hmmmm!"  
"But you don't mind that, don't you? You're already clenching around my fingers, I wonder if I can make your whole ass come like this"  
"NO! No... please, inside..."  
" I know, I know, you want this, right?"  
He then opened his zipper and took his cock out, spat on his hand and give a few pumps on himself. He then positioned the head in the other's entrance.   
" not ideal, but that's what we got for now"  
Then he slowly started working against that maddeningly tightness, stopping every now and then to take a breath.  
"Oh, God, you're so hot, it's like you're swallowing my dick whole " Griffith gave a full body shiver at that.  
"I'm all in. Jesus, I just wanna fuck you so hard " the other man slowly turned his face and said on a shaky voice:  
"Then do it... I want it..."  
"You. Really. Don't. Know. What. You're. Asking" he thrusted, punctuating his every word with a roll of his hips.  
"AAAAAHHHH!!! YES! YES!" the white haired man screamed.   
"Keep your voice lower, you don't want people to find us, huh? Find you here dressed in a skirt and with a dick deep in your ass? The mighty and serious Griffith begging for cock like a needy slut, getting fucked on a dirty alley?"  
"No... no..."  
"Say, say you want it, say what you are"  
"I'm... I'm.. "  
Guts stopped mid-thrust and then pulled his hair.  
"If you don't say it I won't fuck you, come on, tell me" his boyfriend's face was smashed against the wall, his body was trembling, he was so close, he would do anything, anything...  
"I... I'm your slut, I'm yours, to do what you want, use me to come, I'm your toy, please..."  
"That's my good boy, thats waseaeasy, right? Now here's your reward, take it " he said gripping the other's hips and thrusting with all his strength.  
"Ahhhh! Yes! Like that!"  
"You're so good... such a good boy for me..."  
"Hmmm... Hah... hah... so good!"  
"You like that, you want more, huh? Take it"  
"Hmmm... I... Guts... I..."  
"What, you can't even speak now? Is it that good? Can you even come like..."  
Griffith suddenly went silent and he could feel his body tightening even more around him like a vice grip, then the other lifted his head, opening his mouth on a silent scream, his dick getting squeezed by rhythmic spasms.   
"Damn it, you're coming from my dick... I can't hold it anymore, I'm gonna come inside, ok, I... you're so..." he finally gave a few more thrusts, driving deeply one last time and then all the tension dissolved into a blinding orgasm that overtook his body. All sound and vision was lost, everything was just pleasure and overstimulation, he was floating on acloudand never wanted to come back.  
But eventually he did, realizing he was crushing his smaller partner in a panic.   
"Hey, are you ok? Can you stand?"  
Griffith was positively tired, make up smudged all over his face, hair pointing in every direction, and the only thing keeping him standing was Guts' hand holding him.  
The man only replied with a short nod. He slowly turned around leaning in the wall and slided until he was sitting limply. Guts was feeling nervous but waited until the other rested a little.  
"Hey, I'm sorry if it was too hard on you, it was, wasn't it? I was trying to do what you wanted but I got I little lost there in the middle, I should have been gentler, I'm sorry I'm so egoist and..."  
Griffith lifted a finger and spokeon a tired voice:  
"Stop apologizing, I just need a little time to gather myself... don't worry, it was great, amazing, everything I wanted and more, you were so good I can't even begin to describe"  
"Oh, wow, that's good, you got me worried for a minute there, but yeah... it was... something, I never thought it could feel so good, and I delayed it for so long. And you... you... came without even me touching you, I thought that... was hard for guys"  
Griffith then turned his eyes and if it was light enough, Guts could see a blush in his face.  
"About that... I never did that before, so I guess it's hard, yes, and... hey, I don't really wanna have my afterglow on a dirty alley, can you help me stand so we can go home?  
"Of course, up you go" the black haired man wound his arm around his boyfriend's neck and lifted him up slowly. He then left him for a second and caught his coat where it was thrown on the ground and helped him get dressed. He then slowly walked him to a more crowded street and hailed a cab. As he vividly reminded the events of minutes ago and tried not to get another erection so soon, griffith's head felt on his shoulder in peaceful slumber. He couldn't help burying his nose on his fine hair and smell the sweet scent of clean sweat and sex. He now knew he wanted it to feel it much, much more times.


End file.
